Hinata's New Love
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: after hearing about sakura accepting naruto's date, neji goes on to find hinata to console her, but when he found her, he saw her with an unlikely companion. narusaku, sasuhina


Neji was walking around the village of Konoha after a day of training with his team when he walks passed Ichiraku's. As he walks passed the famous ramen shop, he heard a voice from a certain blond haired knuckleheaded ninja, so he stopped to hear what he was saying.

"so Sakura, there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"what is it Naruto?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"will you go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

Neji scoff, as he knows that the pink haired kunoichi will reject the blond once again so he decided to walk away when he heard the pinkette's reply.

"of course"

"ar-are-are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"yes, I want to go out with you" Sakura said.

"WHOO HOOO" shouted Naruto, scaring some of the villagers.

'_she said yes…she finally said yes' _Neji thought in shock then he got out of his shock when he remembers a certain someone being heartbroken.

'_Hinata' _he thought.

So he rushed towards the Hyuuga household. When he arrived there, he saw Hanabi walking out of the training room.

"hey Neji" she said as she saw the older brunet.

"hello Hanabi-sama" Neji said making her pout.

"told you not to call me that" she said.

"sorry, have you seen Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"nope, not since this morning why" Hanabi said.

"nothing, well I best be off" Neji said as he turned around, but was stopped by Hanabi's voice.

"ask Kymmie, she might know"

"will do, arigato" Neji said before walking away in search of his sister.

After looking for his sister, he finally found her by the dango shop.

"hey Neji" she said as she saw her little brother.

"Kymmie, have you seen Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen her since this morning, I think she's by the lake" Kymmie said.

"the lake, got it thank you Kymmie" Neji said as he walked away to head to the lake.

When he arrived at the lake, he saw Hinata, but she wasn't alone, she was accompanied by an unlikely companion.

'_what the hell is Uchiha doing here talking to Hinata-sama' _he thought as he saw the two of them talking so he decided to head over to them to hear their conversation.

With Sasuke and Hinata

"Sasuke" Hinata said.

"yeah?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the indigo haired kunoichi.

"you wanted me to meet you here by the lake, what is it that you wanted to tell me" Hinata said.

And Sasuke blushed in embarrassment.

"oh right" he said as Hinata giggled.

"I guess you heard the news" Sasuke said.

"yes, I have" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said.

"about what?" Hinata asked confused as she tilted her head, making Sasuke blush some more that he had to turn his head away.

"Sakura finally said yes to Naruto" he said.

"I know and what about it?" Hinata asked.

"well I know how much you liked the dobe and all" Sasuke said sounding jealous.

"and I thought that you'd be sad" he said.

As he said that, Hinata giggled.

"I'm not sad, actually to tell you the truth I'm happy" she said.

Shocking Neji and Sasuke as the Uchiha turned to face the Hyuuga female.

"you are?" he asked.

And Hinata nodded her head.

"I realized that my feelings for Naruto are nothing more than just a silly crush, yes I liked him that much is true, but my feelings for him faded and there is, is a brotherly feeling, I see him more as a brother than a boyfriend" she said.

"a brotherly feeling?" Sasuke asked.

And again, Hinata nodded her head.

"hai, besides I'm in love with someone else" she said blushing.

"you are? In love with who?" Sasuke asked.

And for an answer, he was tackled on the ground by Hinata as she kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard and catching Neji off guard as well.

After the kiss, Hinata got off of Sasuke and smiled at him.

"does that answer your question" she said.

"I don't know refresh my memory" Sasuke said smirking as he pulled Hinata back down to him as the two made out.

Not wanting to watch the two make-out, Neji decided to leave after knowing that Hinata was alright and not heartbroken and headed back into town.


End file.
